Into the Game
by Dangerproneredhead
Summary: Slade has Terra, and the Teen Titans need to play a video game to get her back. This is not any game, though... Chapter 3 now up-finally!
1. Into the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. Wow, bet you didn't see that one coming!  
  
......................................................................................................  
  
"Terra!" Beast Boy screamed at the big screen in the Titan's main room. There sat Terra, bound to a chair and gagged. The picture had appeared suddenly, and Slade's voice filled the room.  
  
"I see you have seen my little prize, Titans," he said, addressing the Titans who had just walked into the room. The Titans gasped, looking up onto the screen. Terra was struggling, but to no avail.  
  
"What have you done to Terra!?!" screamed Beast Boy, who looked ready to break the screen right then and there to free Terra. But Terra was not on the other side of the screen. "Give her back!" Beat Boy yelled uselessly to the voice.  
  
"Oh, I'll give her back," replied Slade sadistically, "But not without a price."  
  
"What do you want from us?" spat Robin furiously.  
  
"Oh, it's not what I want from you, I want you to prove your worth, to earn her back," answered Slade. A chorus of "huhs" and "whats" echoed through the room. They barely had time to think, when Slade continued. "I want all five of you to be down at the abandoned warehouse at the East edge of the city in ten minutes. If you aren't there, I'm afraid Terra will have to pay."  
  
"No!" cried Beast Boy, as Starfire gasped.  
  
"We must save our friend. Let us make haste and journey to the warehouse," she said, and the Titans were off.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
When they arrived at the warehouse, everything was dark. "Star, can you light this place up?" asked Robin, and she did. A soft green glow filled the bare warehouse.  
  
"It looks mostly empty," said Robin, looking cautiously around. At the far end of the cold, bare room stood a large lump with a sheet over it, next to a large TV screen.  
  
Beast Boy was drawn to the large shape under the sheet. "What's this?" he asked to no one in particular. He cautiously lifted the sheet to peek under it, and realizing it was too dark to do so, he ripped the sheet off. Underneath sat what looked like a large telescope; only the "small end" tapered off, and was pointed outwards. "Hey guys, this looks kinda like a..."  
  
But he didn't get to finish. The laser shot out a stream of blue light that expanded and hit all of the Titans. "So this is what it feels like to die," thought Beast Boy as the blue light hit him. "It feels like I'm disintegrating." The Titans weren't dead, though. The next minute they found themselves laying in a field of some sort. "Boy, that was a trip," said Cyborg, standing up and rubbing his head. "What is this place?" He looked around. The sky looked blue, and the grass looked green, but something wasn't right. "Does this seem a little weird to you guys?"  
  
"If you mean the fact that we just got zapped by a laser in the place where Slade sent us, and now we're in a remote field, then yes, it does seem a little weird," said Raven. Although her reply was sarcastic, this place gave her the creeps. She shivered.  
  
The Titans didn't have to wait long for an explanation.  
  
"Good morning Titans," boomed the easily recognizable voice of Slade. It sounded like it was coming from every direction at once.  
  
"Where are you?" growled Robin, reaching for his bird-a-rang while he turned every which way, trying to find the source of Slade's voice. "We're tired of playing your silly little games!"  
  
"How ironic, my dear Titans, for that is exactly what you are going to be doing. Playing my little games. You see, the laser in the warehouse was actually a digital molecule converter, and right now, you have been transported into a video game, which you will successfully play out, or be stuck in digital world forever!" Slade laughed at the confused look on the Titan's faces, letting his words sink in.  
  
"You monster! Where's Terra?" shouted Beast Boy to the sky. "You promised you'd give her back!"  
  
"You'll get her back, once you complete the game. Now, on with it, you're wasting time," Slade said, and as soon as he finished, what looked like a giant yellow cube appeared floating in the air in front of Beast Boy. "It says, 'To start, touch this box'. Are you guys ready to get Terra back?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh of course, we must save our dear friend Terra!"  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Then let's go!" Beast Boy reached out and touched the strange cube in front of him, and then the world went black, and it felt like he was spinning...  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Chapter 2 and a mystery too!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, or any other cartoon series that may pop up *sniffle*. At least not yet...  
  
***  
  
The Teen Titans fell out of the darkness, and onto a patch of soft grass with five loud 'thunks'. Robin stood up and looked around, followed by the others.  
  
"This looks pretty normal," he said. They were standing next to a long road, empty save for an eerily familiar van parker a few feet behind them on the road. Beast Boy was the first one to see it.  
  
"Hey guys, what's that?" said Beast Boy, pointing to the van. They all rushed over to it, and saw that it was empty. Starfire walked over to its side, looking at the strange vehicle.  
  
"Friends, what does 'Mystery Machine' mean?" she asked.  
  
"Mystery Machine?" responded Beast Boy. "That's the name of Mystery Inc's van!"  
  
"Mystery...Ink?" Starfire repeated, with a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, from the cartoon 'Scooby Doo, Where Are You?'" Cyborg chimed in. "I wonder if the Scooby gang is around here somewhere. Maybe we get to meet up with them and solve a mystery!"  
  
"Um, I don't think so..." Robin's voice trailed off. Both he and Raven were looking at his clothes. His once red and green uniform was now blue bellbottom pants, a white shirt and an orangey-red ascot.  
  
"Dude, you're...sixties!" exclaimed Beast Boy before doubling over in a fit of laughter. Cyborg and Starfire joined in, and Raven couldn't help but smirk. Robin scowled, but then started to laugh also.  
  
"I'm sixties? Look at Cyborg!" Over the last few seconds, Cyborg had grown a thick mop of shaggy brown hair and a tiny goatee, along with his newly acquired green shirt and brown bellbottom outfit. Cyborg stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh man, I hate hair," he said with a frown, yanking at the messy brown mop on his head. By now, Beast Boy was the only one laughing. Starfire was now admiring her new outfit.  
  
"Raven, does not this orange and red attire match my coloring? And what are these?" Starfire removed the thick glasses from her face to look at them. Only, when she did, she couldn't see a thing. Starfire lurched to the side when luckily Raven caught her before she hit the ground. "I seem to have lost the ability to see correctly."  
  
"Yeah Star, that's what glasses are for," said Beast Boy. "Funny, I thought Star'd be Daphne, seeing as she has red hair and wears purple, and Raven would be Velma, being intelligent and all..."  
  
"Excuse me, Beast Boy, but Star is not dumb, if that's what you're implying." Raven glared angrily at Best Boy. "She may be a little naïve, but she is intelligent. She just hasn't learned all of Earth's customs yet. What are you laughing at?"  
  
The four other Titans were now looking at Raven, or rather, the purple mini dress, pink tights and lime green scarf she was wearing. Raven looked down at her clothes and winced. "Ugh, purple." Raven turned to the laughing Beast Boy. "I wouldn't be laughing if I were you, dog-boy."  
  
Beast Boy stopped. "One, two, three, four...uh oh," he said, but instead of 'uh oh', it sounded like 'ruh roh', because he now resembled our favorite mystery solving Great Dane. Now it was Raven's turn to laugh. Beast Boy said something and started to run around in circles.  
  
Now that everyone had "transformed" and stopped laughing at each other, they had no idea what to do next.  
  
"Maybe we should drive down the road in the van. After all, that's what it's there for," suggested Robin.  
  
"Sounds good to me!" answered Cyborg, "I've been itching to get behind a wheel!"  
  
"Too bad," Robin replied, scrambling into the driver's seat. "Everyone knows Fred ALWAYS drives." Cyborg sulked and climbed in the back with Beast Boy.  
  
And so, the Titans found themselves driving down a rural road. They had been driving for what felt like a really long time.  
  
"Yo, there's a mini fridge back here! Hey BB, quit eating all of the chocolate-covered mini pizza bites!" At Cyborg's exclamation, both Robin and Raven made gagging noises, but Starfire reached back and grabbed a few of the snacks.  
  
"These little morsels of cholesterol and sugar are delicious!" Robin and Raven looked at each other, and then at Star.  
  
"Oh well, let's just hope we get somewhere soon, I think we're running out of gas," said Robin, and he turned back to the road, only to see a small town up ahead. The van started to make a sputtering noise, and slowed down until it came to a complete stop at the edge of the town.  
  
"Guess this is a sign," said Cyborg, who climbed out of the van to get a better look. The town, which resembled an old western pioneering town, was totally empty. The dirt was a light, dusty brown and was pretty much everywhere, save for the small, wooden buildings lining the one main road.  
  
"Looks like a ghost town," said Robin. "Maybe we should try going into one of the buildings."  
  
"Yes, let us enter this one," said Starfire, and pulled the Titans into the Saloon. The Saloon was dark and covered with a layer of dust and cobwebs. There was a bar to the right, a few tables and chairs to the left and a big upright piano against the back wall. The girls and Robin wandered around, while Cyborg and Beast Boy sat down at the bar.  
  
"Hey bartender, one root beer please," said Cyborg with a laugh. "And a bowl of water for the pooch." Beast Boy growled. A mug and bowl slid across the bar. "Hey, there's only cobwebs in here!" said Cyborg peering in to his mug. He then looked up to the far end of the bar, where there stood a skeleton in western attire, complete with a ten-gallon hat.  
  
"Guys, I think we'd better run!"  
  
Robin, Raven and Starfire didn't have to be told twice, especially when the skeleton started to grown and run after them. They ran down the street, and after they had reached the end of the road, realized that there was nowhere left to run.  
  
"I hate to say this, but we'd better split up!" shouted Robin and so Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy darted to the right into the bank and Raven and Robin ran to the left into the General store.  
  
***  
  
What have the poor Titans gotten themselves into? What is Slade's real motive? Will the Titans be able to rescue Terra in time? Will I keep writing hypothetical questions? Stay tuned! 


	3. I'd have gotten away with it too, if it ...

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Teen Titans. If I did, we would have seen Betrayal by now! And there'd be a few more changes... *gets out 3 inch binder*  
  
Oh, and I ALSO don't own Scooby Doo, or pretty much anything else in this fic.  
  
***  
  
Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire ran into the bank. Starfire crouched against the wall right next to the door. Beast Boy jumped over the teller's counter and landed behind the desk. Cyborg followed him, but didn't quite make it all the way, and ended up tumbling headfirst off the desk into Beast Boy.  
  
"Zoinks, that hurt!" exclaimed Cyborg, reaching up and rubbing his head full of hair. Beast Boy and Starfire just stared at him. "Like, what did I say?" said Cyborg, not noticing that his voice had just cracked.  
  
"What is this 'zoinks' you speak of?" whispered Starfire to Cyborg. "Is it painful?" Cyborg covered his mouth, while Beast Boy laughed. Or at least tried to laugh, though it came out sounding extremely odd.  
  
The three friends waited silently in the darkness for the Skeleton to run in, but it never did. After a few minutes, Cyborg let out a sigh. "Looks like Skeleton-Man decided not to chase us. Oh well, we'd better find Rob and Raven and see if they're okay."  
  
***  
  
Robin and Raven crouched behind a wooden shelf. They were in the far back of the General store, and the skeleton had decided to follow them in. He was now standing in the doorway, looking for them. They held their breath as the skeleton glanced around.  
  
"I wonder why it's chasing us?" whispered Raven to Robin. Before Robin could answer, the skeleton turned it's headed and started to approach them. It knocked over all of the shelves in its path, resulting in quite a commotion. Boxes and cans were everywhere, along with the shelves themselves.  
  
"Quick, throw something at it!" shouted Robin, now standing, because the shelves that had been their hiding spot had been knocked over by the skeleton. Raven picked up the three boxes closest to her and started to chuck them at the skeleton. The first two missed, but the last one hit its target-the skeleton's head. It was knocked clear off it's body, and landed a few feet away.  
  
Robin and Raven stared in horror as the skeleton walked over to it, picked it up, and stuck it back on, adjusting it so that it was on correctly.  
  
"I think we should run now," said Raven, her eyes not leaving the skeleton's head.  
  
"Good idea," said Robin, and the two of them made their way towards the door. It wasn't easy, with all of the overturned shelves blocking their path. Robin paused every few steps or so to pick up a can and hurl it at the skeleton, who was following them.  
  
They finally made it to the door. Raven pushed the door open with one smooth motion, and it slammed right into Beast Boy.  
  
"Rude, ratch it!" said Beast Boy, and turned to Raven to say something else. She wasn't there though. "Raven?"  
  
"Run!" called Raven back to the three who were still standing in front of the door. Robin and Raven had kept running, and now were a good distance ahead of Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. They hadn't realized the skeleton behind them in the doorway yet. But they did, and so, they ran too.  
  
As soon as Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy caught up to Robin and Raven, Beast Boy's ears started to perk up. He looked up at Cyborg. "Ro rou rere rumthing?" he said to Cyborg.  
  
"Like, what?" replied Cyborg. "Like, I can't understand you, man." The gang turned a corner and ran down another street.  
  
"Rusic! I rere rusic!" shouted Beast Boy again. Now he knew what it felt like to have a foreign accent and have no one understand you.  
  
"What?" replied Cyborg again, his voice cracking. A few seconds later, he realized what. They all did. Seemingly out of nowhere, a horribly catchy 70's pop tune started to play.  
  
"Uh oh," said Raven.  
  
***  
  
The Titans finished out the chase scene, but not without consequences. Starfire had lost her glasses, and mistakenly grabbed the skeleton's foot. Cyborg and Beast Boy had a duel with the skeleton. It ended when Cyborg's old western gun fired a little flag that said 'boom!' on it. Raven had been forced to dress up as a can-can dancer, and Robin as an old western bartender. In the middle of the show, Raven kicked the skeleton in the head and Robin poured root beer all over it.  
  
"Remind me to never, ever watch cartoons," said Raven angrily, pulling a feather from her hair. "Or visit the old west."  
  
"Well, it looks like we have lost our predator," said Starfire more cheerfully, fixing her glasses. "Now we must assess the situation. How do we resolve the game so that we might move onto the next level? I am tired of this one."  
  
"So am I," replied Robin. "I hate these silly clothes." He gestured to his outfit. Raven and Cyborg giggled. "What?"  
  
"Well, it's not like your normal costume is any better," said Raven.  
  
"Yeah man, like, you look like a traffic light!" added Cyborg enthusiastically.  
  
Robin snorted. "I wouldn't talk, tin man. Nice hair." That silenced Cyborg.  
  
Starfire cleared her throat. "I repeat myself. How do we resolve our situation?"  
  
"Well, the episode usually ends after the ghost or monster is unmasked," said Cyborg. "Maybe we have to catch the skeleton and...umm...unmask it?"  
  
"Well, we've got nothing else to go on. Why don't we try it?" Robin figured that it was probably a good bet. After all, they were dressed as Mystery Inc.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, the skeleton will be lured here to the saloon. Then, Star will close the door behind him so he can't leave. Raven will push him onto the bar and he'll slide down it, because of the soda." Robin gestured to the bar that he had spilt soda all over. It was indeed slippery. He continued. "The skeleton will slide down the bar into the net at the end, and Cyborg and I'll be behind those boxes with the rope to pull the net up, trapping the skeleton." Robin beamed proudly. "Now we just need someone to lead the skeleton here."  
  
Everyone looked at Beast Boy. "Ree?" replied Beast Boy.  
  
"Yes, you," said Robin. Beast Boy started whimpering and mumbling something unintelligible. "Do you want to be stuck with that speech impediment forever?" That shut Beast Boy up. "Good," said Robin, "Now go. Quick everyone, into your places!"  
  
***  
  
Beast Boy stood in the middle of the dirt road. He hated being skeleton bait. How did Robin talk him into this again? Beast Boy sighed. Maybe he should've asked for a Scooby Snack. And then he remembered Terra. Terra needed him. Or else...Best Boy didn't want to think of what might happen to her. He renewed his resolve.  
  
"Roo hoo, Rister Releton!" he called, jumping up and down while waving his arms (er...legs). The skeleton appeared from behind a building at the edge of the road and started to run towards Beast Boy. He ran. At the last second, Beast Boy remembered to run into the saloon.  
  
Beast Boy sprinted into the dark saloon, the skeleton following him. Starfire shut the door behind them. 'The plan's going off without a hitch!' thought Beast Boy, looking back at the closed door behind him. Unfortunately, Beast Boy forgot to stop running. He hit the bar and slid across, the skeleton following him. Raven and Starfire just stared in horror as Beast Boy slid into the net and was hauled up by Robin and Cyborg, instead of the skeleton. Instead, the skeleton slid off the bar and onto the floor, right underneath the net.  
  
"Ret re rown, ret re..." Beast Boy started to shout, but stopped when he heard a large cracking sound. He looked up and saw that the beam that had been holding up his net had cracked. He gulped, and then fell right onto the skeleton with a large 'plop'.  
  
Robin and Cyborg ran out from behind their boxes and over to Beast Boy. Robin freed Beast Boy while Cyborg made sure the skeleton couldn't get up. Star and Raven walked over just as Beast Boy had been fully untangled from the net.  
  
"So, did not our plan go smoothly?" asked Starfire as if nothing went wrong. Robin and Raven exchanged glances.  
  
"Uh, sure Star. Whatever you say," answered Raven. "Now let's unmask this thing. My dress is WAY too short for me to be comfortable in." All of the guys, including the skeleton, looked over at Raven. Her face burned red as she gave them an icy glare. "Now please." Her voice seethed with anger.  
  
"Fine," said Robin, his eyes lingering on Raven for a moment, then turning to the skeleton. "And the culprit is..." he bent down and pulled at the skeleton's face. Hey, it WAS a mask! He pulled off the mask with a flourish.  
  
"A Sladebot," he finished. "How predictable." The skeleton, or should we say, Sladebot, was now unmasked. A bright yellow cube popped up and hovered over the defeated Sladebot. Starfire went to touch it, when they heard Slade's voice.  
  
"I see you have made it past the first round. Very good. Though, I'm afraid that the game has only just begun. You'll have to do much better than that..." His voice trailed off. Starfire shivered. There was something in the tone of his voice that gave her the creeps.  
  
"Let us move on to the next level," said Starfire, her voice without the usual cheerfulness in it. She reached out and stuck her hand into the yellow cube. As soon as her hand touched the cube, it disappeared, and the Titans returned to their normal outfits.  
  
And then everything went dark.  
  
***  
  
Short A/N- Just wanted to give a big BIG shout out to my reviewers. I love you all! ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chappie, it's my longest yet! So far anyway. Hopefully I'll be able to update more frequently. And also, to everyone, thanks for reading! 


End file.
